


Light of all lights

by Kayim



Series: 100 fandoms, 100 fics [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: “There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.”― Bram Stoker, DraculaSam is searching in the darkness for a tiny shred of light. Janet provides it.





	Light of all lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> I have always loved Sam and Janet (and Sam/Janet), but I've never written them together. Thank you for the opportunity - I hope you enjoy.

It was so dark. Even with her eyes open, Sam couldn’t see anything.

She turned her head, desperately searching for the smallest amount of light, but there was nothing.

“Try not to move, Sam.”

She knew it was Janet’s voice the moment she heard it, but she couldn’t understand what she was doing there.

“Dark.” Her throat hurt, the analytical part of her brain telling her she probably hadn’t spoken for a while. “So dark.”

Janet’s hand slid into hers. Something was wrong. She could feel Janet shaking. Janet never shook like that. 

“You’re home,” Janet told her, and Sam pretended she couldn’t hear the hitch in Janet’s voice. “You’re at the SGC. You had a major head trauma while you were off-world. You’ve been out cold for more than 12 hours.”

Sam understood what Janet wasn’t telling her. The room wasn’t dark at all. She closed her useless eyes and tried to picture Janet’s face. Her brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. The strands of hair that always threatened to get in her eyes when she was working. The hands that were gripping her own so tightly right now, but were usually so gentle and skillful – both in the medical bay and at home. 

“Is it permanent?” 

Janet swallowed hard. “It’s impossible to know. But I don’t think so.”

Apparently her eyes could still produce tears. Sam wasn’t sure if that was a positive or not. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Sam, listen to me.” Janet’s voice was soft now, and Sam could feel her breath as she spoke. She brushed the tears from Sam’s cheek. “No matter what happens, I’m here. If we need to, I’ll be your eyes. For as long as it takes.” 

Sam turned her head towards Janet, and saw a hint of light. 

She’d be okay.


End file.
